


This Above All I Pledge To You

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Weird But Beautiful [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Language, Lust, M/M, Sassy talk, Teasing, explicit images, honeymoon period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy tries to get his new lover to say some pretty words of sentiment to him.  Spock isn't exactly a bard, though.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Weird But Beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	This Above All I Pledge To You

"Come on," McCoy dared with a mischievous grin and twinkling eyes while he looked at Spock sitting beside him. "What do you have to say back to me?" he prompted like a misbehaving schoolboy, daring Spock to answer him.

They were both naked, sitting in McCoy's bed with the bedsheet draped modestly over their nether regions. That was almost an anachronism, though, because in the last few days they had explored each other's bodies quite thoroughly and knew each's nooks and crannies pretty well by now. But they liked the sense of new discovery that each encounter might bring. They were still in the first torrid days of their love affair and everything was heady and thrilling to them. So they played at many things, including rediscovery.

They had taken a moment before the main event that evening. Not that they had any set patterns yet. They were searchers enjoying the searching. It was difficult to imagine that they could ever establish patterns in the romance department, but all couples did if they lived together very long. Nature just dictates that everything mellows in life, even sex.

But Spock and McCoy weren't to that place yet. This was all a new routine to them. Work their shift, rush through dinner, throw their clothing onto the floor, jump into bed, and spend the evening seeing how many times they could make passionate love. Many were the mornings when they arrived haggard to their shifts, and the rest of the crew hoped it wouldn't be too long before the two had sated their lusts enough so that their love life cooled to acceptable levels for everyone, especially. For, yeah, the crew knew what was going on between Spock and McCoy. It was awfully hard to miss, especially with those calf eyes they sent each other. Other times, their yearning for each other was so blatant in their tragic faces that their crewmates, from Kirk on down, wanted them to go take care of their urges so that everyone could relax.

Spock and McCoy were happily oblivious to how public their affair was, because they only had eyes for each other. And others were tolerate, for they remembered those special times in their own lives.

And through it all, Spock and McCoy screwed each other's brains out. It was like they'd found a new hobby and were embracing it whole heartedly. But it was to be expected for them to be acting this frenzied way. Right now they were in their honeymoon period, and they seemed hellbent to make up for lost time.

It hadn't always been this way with them. Love had come to them suddenly, so suddenly that the two guys were not performing like a well-oiled machine yet. But they were performing, and that was all that was important to them.

Their touching and grappling and searching had gotten pretty hot and heavy already that evening, and Spock was about ready to roll McCoy over on his belly and shove something hot and eager between his inviting spread-apart legs when McCoy went and killed the mood. And he did it with a simple declarative sentence, a sentence that would've had the same effect on Spock's excited penis as a bucket of ice water would have.

But how else could an emotion-guarding Vulcan react than to have his fiery ardor temporarily banked? It was more than an adequate way to react, Spock thought with approval as he sat back. After all, McCoy had just said the "L" word, and that had been what had stopped Spock dead in his tracks.

It wasn't like Spock hadn't heard McCoy's declarations before. Generally, though, they had been screamed into Spock's sensitive ears while McCoy was reaching one of his searing climaxes at the end of their sex act. It had been all that Spock could do at those times to hold onto McCoy so that neither one of them got injured by his thrashing around. Not that Spock would change McCoy's reaction any. Oh, no, never that. Spock just wished he could be as verbal and outgoing as McCoy. That would come in time, though. And when it did, Spock would be able to release himself completely with a searing orgasm of his own because he trusted McCoy to be protective of him just as he was being protective of McCoy already.

Not that Spock did not enjoy a hair-straightening orgasm now in his own fashion. Rest assured, he did. Even his little hairs on his pubic area momentarily would arise in acknowledgement of what was roaring through the area beneath them just under that green flesh. But Spock's orgasms were just a manly, sedate, mature experience, if you will, as behooves a stately Vulcan in full control of his faculties. And generally he and McCoy went about their business in a well-ordered manner without getting too emotionally involved beyond the physical.

But apparently McCoy had decided to kick it up a notch in the relationship department. He'd decided to get words involved.

What had startled Spock with McCoy's declarations now, though, was that they had been done outside of the churning passion of love making. Generally when they were together, their time was spent in bedroom gymnastics. Having a significant interest in each other was so new to them that they were primarily concerned with having as much sex as possible. Only later, when physical needs could be banked for awhile, would they return to friendship. Only later, would they rediscover that they could have other interests that would consume them to the extent that they could even forget the other guy as a sex object. But that sane time was somewhere in the future. Right now, all they knew was sex, sex, sex, and the joy of rediscovering the other guy's body every night.

In the meanwhile Spock was looking like a timid mouse that had come face-to-face with a hungry cat and realizing its chances of surviving were absolutely zero.

McCoy leaned closer toward Spock and said confidentially, "That's where you say something back. You know, if the spirit so moves you." He didn't want to pressure Spock, but it was obvious that he was waiting for a positive response.

Spock nodded wisely. Otherwise he found that he had no other input into the conversation.

The silence was getting awkward, though. At any moment McCoy was going to be hurt by Spock's silence. He decided to try goading Spock a little. "Just spit it out. I know it's bubbling around inside that green belly of yours. I know it's there. I can feel it in your body when you're working over me."

Spock blinked. "You can?"

"Hell, yeah! You're not in it just for a cheap lay! You want me! Me! And your body knows it, even if you don't."

Spock frowned in thought. "Hmm. You have given me food for thought."

McCoy smirked. "Thankfully, that's not what you give me." He nudged Spock's bare shoulder with his bare shoulder. "Come on. Get it off your chest and you'll feel better for doing so. I promise you that it's almost painless." He winked. "The death rate for doing so is practically zero, I understand. Almost everyone survives the ordeal and feels better for having said something."

That should've been Spock's first clue that McCoy was being playful. His second should've been that McCoy had begun enticingly rubbing Spock's bare arm, which McCoy often used as a prelude to sex.

But for whatever reason, Spock was being obtuse that evening. Maybe it was just his way of being playful. So McCoy decided to tease Spock out of his stiffness.

"Come on. Tell me just how much you do love me. Thrill me with your eloquence as if you were a student of Shakespeare and could talk in iambic pentameter as beautifully as the bard himself."

One of Spock's eyebrows inched up in pessimism. That was a lot for an emotionally constipated Vulcan to put forth, and Leonard McCoy should have realized that.

"Pretty eloquent, Vulcan, but it ain't iambic pentameter."

"And it will not be, Leonard. Otherwise, the whole ship will be talking that way in a few days' time because they will pick it up from me. That sort of speech pattern is easily mocked and utilized. It would be as catching as if everyone was speaking in rhymes." He rolled his eyes in fake alarm. "Or, heaven forbid, Southern accents."

"I thought you liked my Southern accent," McCoy prodded. "Especially when we're being languid."

"I do like your soft slurring, Leonard. It shows me better than you can tell me how satisfied I have made you and how relaxed you have now become."

"Oh, yeah," McCoy agreed with a soft sigh. "You do have the knack of satisfying me, alright. And as for your relaxation techniques, well...." He raised his own eyebrow up a notch. "Well, just let me say, you've got one really satisfied customer!"

"So we will not be using regional speech patterns that can be copied by others," Spock concluded with finality to signal that that particular topic was closed.

"You gotta admit, though, it would be fun to hear. Now stop trying to divert me. How much do you love me? Tell me fast, or you won't get to prove it in a few minutes."

Spock jerked as if electricity had passed through his body. "Oh, well, since you put it that way, I suppose that I need to get eloquent." 

An appreciative grin creased McCoy's face and lit up his eyes. "You're a comic, too?! Mr. Spock, you've got talents I'd never expected!"

Spock lowered his head in the midst of such praise and tried to look humble.

"And here I've been appreciating you for only ONE thing!" McCoy winked. "But it's a mighty important thing!" He got a come-hither look on his face. "IF you know what I mean."

Spock looked smug. "That is why I am not too worried about being denied the opportunity to prove my affection for you."

"But can you say it?" McCoy tried to say it lightly, but even Spock understood how important it was for McCoy to hear some sort of declaration from his new lover.

They had fallen into this strange new lust between them because of a incident that had spilled over from a recent grueling away mission. They had had to depend on each other for survival. Nothing much had been different from previous away missions until they were trying to help each other through rough terrain. They and Kirk were scrambling out of a rocky ravine when McCoy started falling head first above Spock.

Spock would swear it with his dying breath, but he was prepared to say that he thought he had been grabbing McCoy's passing arm as McCoy started sliding back down a rocky grade. When Spock missed that, he aimed lower, for McCoy's hip. But instead, Spock managed to snag McCoy's penis. McCoy had gasped because, well, it had been his penis which had been grabbed so brutally. A penis just does not respond well to being man-handled that roughly, and McCoy's eyelids fluttered in surprise while his shocked stomach decided whether to empty its half-digested contents or not. Then McCoy's penis had another reaction. It alarmingly responded to Spock's touch and began growing in size and hardness in Spock's grasping fist. Spock and McCoy both had looked alarmed, then Spock had dropped McCoy's organ that was quickly expanding in McCoy's slacks. Meanwhile, McCoy looked like he was suffering from elephantiasis as his excited penis went exploring for Spock's hand.

At that point, Kirk had given the both of them a quizzical, but disgusted look and had muttered something about them getting a room on their own damn time, but first could they finish this goddamn mission before he was very much older! He had things to do besides watching them making goggly eyes at each other! And, McCoy, for heaven's sake, do something about that mess in your britches before it starts knocking the rocks around and we all get smashed to smithereens before this sorry-ass mission is finished!

And so they had calmed it. But all the way back to the Enterprise in the shuttle, Spock and McCoy had been very aware of each other. Time only increased the tension between them, and there was a feeling of not 'if' but 'when' between them. They had barely made it back to McCoy's quarters before ripping the clothing off each other and falling into bed. They had purposely avoided Spock's quarters because they did not want Kirk to hear an affirmation of what he had suspected. His primary officers were going to be dicking each other and dicking each other silly.

"Come on, I know you can tell me something about how I make you feel," McCoy prodded, disappointment seeping into his voice and making him sound desperate.

Spock decided to make an effort. He would protect McCoy from anything, even from his own inability to being supportive.

"Because of you I will honor all life," Spock declared.

McCoy frowned. He couldn't help it. He hoped his disappointment wasn't showing and tried to tell himself that the Vulcan hadn't had much experience with intimate relationships and what was expected.

"Thank you," McCoy said carefully. "That is very sweet of you to say."

Then Spock looked disappointed. Somehow McCoy had hurt him, but McCoy didn't know how.

"Perhaps I should explain," Spock decided as he struggled for words that could help both him and McCoy.

"No, that isn't necessary," McCoy started but let his voice trail off behind him.

"My life is more important to me now since you are in it. Therefore, I do not want to deprive anything of the opportunity of knowing the same feelings that I now have. Because of you, I have learned to be more careful of others and of myself. And I do that because I do not wish for you to be deprived of knowing what you have given me. I do not wish to deprive you of me, for I know how much you would suffer if you lost me. That is how important you are to me."

McCoy felt tears stinging behind his eyelids. That damn eloquent Vulcan! Acting like he's clubfooted when it came to emotion, and then coming up with something like that! As if McCoy was the most important thing in the universe, damn it! 

Spock opened his arms to his flabbergasted lover. "Now come here and have done with speaking."

McCoy complied and sank against Spock's chest with a sigh while Spock's arms closed around him. Spock sighed, too, but in his mind.

Spock ran his hands up and down McCoy's back as that was his signal that he was preparing himself mentally and physically for the sex act. "I understand that some of the greatest times that can pass between two people are those in which not a word is spoken."

"Yeah, I've, ah, heard that, too," McCoy agreed in a happy daze.

"Shut up, Leonard. You talk too much," Spock ordered as his one stroking hand swooped down McCoy's back to rest with assurance in the sacred crack between McCoy's naked butt cheeks. Then his searching fingers gently sought out that hidden passage into McCoy's burning and yielding body and softly burrowed inside all of that molten heat. A smile tickled his lips as he heard the quick hitch in McCoy's breathing and heard him follow it with a long sigh of pleasure and greeting. "Just relax now. I will take care of us."

McCoy didn't say another word, not another damn word.

He didn't need to. He was safe in his Vulcan's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
